


everything u do, i do adore

by klueur



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MakeupArtist!Seungkwan, Mentions of homophobia, Romance, Stylist!Seungkwan, all the other guys are stylists! uwu, there’s only 7 members in svt!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klueur/pseuds/klueur
Summary: Boo Seungkwan falls in love with an idol who he just so happens to be the stylist for.





	1. everything you do it sends me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> i got into seventeen less than two weeks ago and needless to say,,,,, i can't stop thinking about them. uwu;;;;  
> i've been having this itch to write a verkwan fanfic so here it is. there will definitely be other ships that'll appear in later chapters!!  
> anyways, hope y'all like and enjoy this lil ff. :)))  
> \- b

Seungkwan couldn't stop biting his lips.

He inwardly cursed at himself, knowing full well that if he didn't stop, his lips would end up being cracked and bleeding soon. His lip-stain would probably not last as long at it said on the packaging, too.

Seungkwan fidgeted with his hands, his thumbs twirling around one another as he sat on a plush leather chair. He kept glancing at the clock displayed on the wall, the office in which he was in getting more and more stifling as each second went by.

Interviews had always been nerve wracking. Seungkwan had never liked the awkwardness that engulfs the room whenever a personal question would be asked, or whenever the room will feel cold due to Seungkwan and the interviewer's different types of personalities and humour.

Seungkwan always tells himself to be more serious, and to stop making jokes or trying to make people laugh whenever the situation was supposed to be taken seriously; in this case, an interview. He bit his cheek, thinking of all the other jobs that he was denied due to his overly open disposition.

Apparently he was too friendly, too open. _Too much_ , in a sense. In some cases people would consider those traits a good thing, though maybe for certain jobs it wouldn't be so. It just so happens that for all of the jobs that Seungkwan applied for in the past few months here in Seoul, those traits were unwelcome.

He had worked at a makeover salon back in Jeju for a long time, usually doing makeup on clients who were soon to be wed. Seungkwan would always talk a lot with his customers, and they would always appreciate his friendly attitude as he could always calm down their nerves before the big event.

He had thought that the salons in Seoul would be the same, but apparently customers here weren't too happy to hear about what he had to say nor his personal anecdotes, often leaving annoyed and with a distaste for the salon in which he worked.

Seungkwan had applied and gotten jobs for a few salons in Seoul, but he didn't last for a long time in any of them. Three months was probably the longest he had worked for one.

 _It isn't the time to think about failure now_ , Seungkwan reminded himself. He needs to be confident, he's here for a job and he has one goal in his mind; to get that job as a stylist for an idol group.

He was a struggling college student, after all. He needed the money; even if his parents were paying for his college tuition, his little goshiwon doesn't pay for itself. He managed to pay for the first couple of months with the money he saved from Jeju before moving to Seoul for college, but his bank account was quickly running dry.

The door behind him opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. Seungkwan quickly shot up in his seat, turning around to bow and greet his interviewer.

"Hello, nice to meet you," He said, monotone, trying to keep his nerves in check. The interviewer seemed to be a few inches shorter than him, his hair dyed a platinum blond. He wore sweatpants and a hoodie, which totally made Seungkwan's cheek flush at the thought that he may have dressed a bit too formally. He probably should've picked something more casual.

"Nice to meet you too," The interviewer replied, nodding a bit as he walked beside and past Seungkwan to sit on the chair adjacent to the one Seungkwan was sitting on a while ago. He sat down, gesturing for the interviewee to do the same.

Seungkwan sat down without a word. A white desk separated them both, on which Seungkwan put down his folder containing his resumé, files, and other work related documents about him.

"Boo..." The interviewer started, opening Seungkwan's folder and scanning over the document that was clipped inside. "...Seungkwan, right?" He asked, in which Seungkwan nodded as a reply to.

The man nodded his head, clearing his throat with a cough. "My name's Lee Jihoon, and I don't usually do these interviews but our usual interviewer is out of the country right now, so you're stuck with me."

Seungkwan nodded once more as he noticed the bags under his interviewer's eyes, a clear indicative that the man in front of him was overworked.

"So, tell me about yourself." Jihoon started, closing the file and reclining back a bit on his chair, ears ready for whatever Seungkwan was going to say.

"Well..." Seungkwan paused, trying to find words to say. "I'm a college student, studying music. I do makeup on the side, and I've worked at a number of makeover and hair salons in Jeju before I moved here a few years ago. I usually do hair and makeup."

Jihoon nodded, as if taking notes in his head. He leaned forward a bit, placing his arms on the desk. "You're applying as a stylist, right?" He asked, pausing, before asking another question. "Have you had any formal education?"

Seungkwan let out a breath through his nose. He knew this question would come up. He never had any formal education about makeup, nor styling. Education and working were different things, and even if he did have experience in working, he knew that most people doubted his abilities as he never went to a formal aesthetic school.

He wanted to go to one ever since he found out that such a type of school existed, though his parents weren't really too keen on finding out that their son was interested in ' _feminine hobbies_ '. They didn't even know that he had worked in that makeover salon in Jeju for more than a handful years, due to the fact that Seungkwan had always lied and said that he worked in an out of town coffee shop.

They were okay with him pursuing music, though, so Seungkwan thought that it all couldn't be that bad. Makeup was just a side hobby, after all.

Thinking back to the question, Seungkwan knew that he had to be frank. "No, I've never had any formal education." He laughed a bit, trying to make it seem like he didn't feel sad about what he just said.

"I did work at a salon for five years back in Jeju, and a few ones here in Seoul." He added.

Jihoon hummed, he moved once more in his seat. He scratched his left arm, pausing a bit. "I saw on your file that you only worked in the salons here for a few months, can I ask why?" He prodded, seeming genuinely curious.

Seungkwan nodded, coughing a bit to get his answer ready.

"Well, back in Jeju, I had a lot of soon to be wed couples as clients. I would always try and calm them down by talking. Whether it be talking about personal stories, or funny jokes," He started, smiling fondly at remembering how many of his old clients stopped being tense due to his antics. "Most of them were nervous and anxious, so I just tried my best to help them."

Seungkwan scratched the back of his head. "When I got here in Seoul, I didn't realize that most people liked to just get their hair and makeup done as soon as possible, so when I started talking a lot, most people didn't like it," He continued on. "That's why I never really got to keep a job for more than three months."

A silence fell over the room as Jihoon seemed to bore holes right through at Seungkwan, an indescribable gaze in his eyes. He seemed to be making formulas in his head, pondering quietly.

A few more seconds passed before Jihoon said, "I see..." He muttered. He opened the folder on the desk once more, scanning over the document again, now with more intent. "And you're twenty one, right?"

"Yes." Seungkwan replied once more. He swore that Jihoon must've muttered something along the lines of " _He's the same age as Hansol..._ " Although the name rings no bell in Seungkwan's mind.

"You do know that for this job the schedule is always changing, right? Have you thought about how that could affect your school work?"

Seungkwan nodded his head, of course he did. Seungkwan was many things, but stupid nor rash was he not. "Yes, I have. I can always catch up on my school work as my classes are pretty liberal with personal programs and jobs," He answered. "Even if this job often changes schedules, I'm sure that it won't bother my school life, and vice versa."

Seungkwan swore that he saw a small smile beginning to form on Jihoon's face, and his stomach did a somersault as that was the most emotion that the interviewer had shown ever since he met him. Seungkwan tried to not get too giddy about it.

"That's good." Jihoon nodded. "You've been a good candidate for this job so far, Boo Seungkwan. Your work also seems up to par to what we want," He added, flipping through the photos in Seungkwan's file, showcasing the various makeup looks that Seungkwan had done in the past.

Jihoon stood up, the file now clutched under his right arm. Seungkwan did the same to be polite, standing up, almost forgetting the fact that Jihoon was actually smaller than what he looked like sitting down.

"Well, thanks for coming in here, Boo Seungkwan," Jihoon bowed a bit to Seungkwan, as the interviewee did the same to him as a response. "I'll contact you if you get the job, and I'll be looking forward to that call if I were you." He said, a small smile now on his face. Jihoon looked pleased.

"Yes, thank you for the interview." Seungkwan bowed once more, now smiling. Excitement bubbled in his stomach, happiness stuffing his chest.

Jihoon nodded once more before heading out back the door he came in.

 _God, that interview couldn't have gone any better_. Seungkwan thinks to himself, smiling like an idiot.

He's got this job in the bag, _for sure_.


	2. higher than the moon with every

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all: thank u all sm for all the love and kudos for the intro!!! i smiled like an idiot the whole time i was reading the comments sjdsjdjss truthfully i didn't expect such a bright welcome but still!! ily all. ty:'''''''))  
> \- b

Seungkwan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, placed on the shelf that was just a few inches above of his bed’s headboard. 

Blearily rubbing the sleep out the sleep from his eyes, Seungkwan fluttered his eyes a bit to adjust to the light of the dawn seeping in through his small window. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, Seungkwan slowly noticed the strange alarm that his phone was playing.

_That wasn’t his usual alarm…_

Seungkwan slowly sat up straight on his tiny single bed carefully, as to not hit his head on the shelf above him like he did so many times in the first few days of living in his goshiwon. He glanced at the clock that he had hastily hammered and hung on the wall just last week. The lopsided device continued ticking at him in response. 

4:27 AM, it read. 

He pursed his lips, confused. Seungkwan had set his alarm at seven for school, why the hell would it be ringing right now? 

It wasn’t until after a few seconds passed that Seungkwan realized that he actually _was_ an idiot, and that the reason as to why his phone was blaring with an obnoxious sound was because someone was calling him. That was his _ringtone_ , _not_ his alarm. 

Eyes almost bulging out of his head, he quickly turned back to face his shelf and grabbed his phone. Unplugging it from its charger, he looked at his phone. His device said that it was coming from an unknown caller. 

It could probably just be a caller from overseas promoting a scam of some kind, but Seungkwan was already awake, and he was never really one who could go back to sleep once he woke up. Seungkwan sighed and rubbed his bangs away from his eyes. He might as well just answer the call and get it over with. He swiped right to answer the call, yawning a bit beforehand. 

“Hello?” Seungkwan started, grimacing a bit at his hoarse voice. He probably should've gotten up and drank some water first. 

“This is Boo Seungkwan, right?” The person from the other side of the line responded. Seungkwan couldn’t put his finger on exactly who the caller was, but they sounded familiar. In the back of his mind, anyways.

“Yes,” Seungkwan replied, trying to stop himself from yawning even more, quickly regretting staying up late last night. “Who is this?” He added, confusion finally catching up with his fatigue filled mind.

“This is Lee Jihoon, I interviewed you a month ago for Pledis Entertainment,” The caller responded, the distance between him and Seungkwan not enough to mask the exhaustion dripping from his voice as he spoke. “Sorry for calling you at a time like this.” 

 _Oh, it’s Jihoon_. Seungkwan thought. That’s why the voice sounded familiar. 

Truth be told, Seungkwan had almost forgotten about the interview he had with Jihoon a month ago. He got so caught up in his schoolwork and the inconfidence that he may not actually get the job, even if Jihoon had told him to ‘look forward to a call.’ He had assumed that the interviewer ended up picking someone else. 

Seungkwan could not say with full self conviction that he was confident in his abilities. He knew that he was a good makeup artist, but he also knows that there are other people who are better than him. Better than him in certain aspects. Better than him in the way that they act or dress. 

Then again, it may just be his self doubt being overly critical of every little thing that he likes doing. 

Seungkwan let out a breath, momentarily forgetting to reply. Shaking his head, he tried to get over the shock of Jihoon calling him and his own, overwhelming thoughts. “It’s fine! I was going to get up anyways,” Seungkwan said. Total lie, but he had to be nice and say some white lies. Jihoon _was_ a potential employer, after all. “Why did you call?” 

Jihoon cleared his throat before explaining. “Well, one of our stylists got into an accident an hour ago,” It was evident that Jihoon tried to make it seem like he wasn’t stressed, but the exasperation in his voice didn’t help his cause. “I know that you still haven’t signed a contract with us, and that you’ll most probably deny what I’ll ask you for, but you’re my best bet,” Jihoon continued.

Seungkwan heard Jihoon take a deep breath before asking him; “Can you fill in as a stylist right now for an idol group?” 

 _Oh._  

Looking at the clock beside him once more, Seungkwan’s tongue poked out of his cheek as he sat on his bed; thinking about the opportunity that was presented in front of him. 

_This is it. This is his chance to score the job._

Seungkwan’s heart doubled its rhythm when he heard Jihoon say that he’s his ‘best bet.’ The guy seemed to be someone who didn’t compliment other people easily, and Seungkwan can’t say no to flattering remarks like that. How can he say no? There really wasn’t anything prohibiting him from saying yes. He’d miss class today, but he can always retake his classes next week anyways. His professors were pretty lenient with him, too. Seungkwan’s mouth curled upwards and formed into a toothy grin. He took a breath, calming his nerves before answering Jihoon’s request. 

“Yeah, sure.” He breathed out, surprising himself with how squeaky his voice came out.

Jihoon also seemed equally surprised, though probably not because of Seungkwan’s voice. Seungkwan heard the guy from the other side of the call let out a sigh, presumably out of relief.

“Thank you,” Jihoon replied to him, and Seungkwan could sense that he took off a weight from his shoulders. “I’ll send you the address and explain what you’ll be doing once you get here. Take a taxi, I’ll pay for it once you arrive. ” 

“No problem.” Seungkwan said, standing up from his bed. Taking a glance at his small closet, he asked Jihoon, “At what time do I need to be there?”

There was a small pause, and Seungkwan assumed it was Jihoon checking the time. “Can you make it by 5:15?” He then finally answered, though his response seemed more like a question.

Seungkwan hummed in response to Jihoon’s request. It was now 4:30 in the morning, and Seungkwan could probably get acceptably ready in 30 minutes; assuming that the ride wasn’t that far. “Yeah, I think I can.” 

“Good,” was Jihoon’s response. “I’ll see you here, then.” 

“See you.” Seungkwan said back. He heard Jihoon hum in acknowledgement before hanging up on their call. 

Seungkwan stood there, in the middle of his claustrophobia inducing goshiwon, smiling like a fool. _He’s got this_. 

He took a quick shower, careful as to not wet his hair so he wouldn’t need to dry it and take too much more time; he washed it last night, anyways. Seungkwan brushed his teeth and did his morning facial routine: a cleanser, toner, some moisturizer and lip balm, topped off with spf 50 sunscreen. Protect your skin from UV rays, kids.

He then rummaged in his closet for what to wear, finally deciding on some black straight cut jeans and an oversized striped long sleeved shirt. Seungkwan paired the two with some comfortable white sneakers. He then decided to tuck in the right side into his pants, creating asymmetry. Seungkwan didn’t know what it was about doing so, but it made it seem like he actually put effort into choosing his outfit. He wanted to make a good first impression. After all, he was going to meet  _idols_. 

Seungkwan plopped himself on his desk-slash-vanity, taking out his makeup products from the drawers beside it. He also took out his small table mirror and plugged its wire onto a socket to turn on its lights. Seungkwan then placed his phone on the desk and played a random Spotify playlist to occupy him whilst he got ready. 

He glanced at his clock, 4:38. Seungkwan hummed in content, he can do his makeup in less than 15 minutes, and it looks like he has enough time.

With his skin already prepped, he took out his _MISSHA_ foundation compact and pressed the sponge onto the foam filled with medium coverage foundation. He then started dabbing it onto his cheek, blending it out until there was no more left on puff and continued doing so until his full face was covered. He blended the foundation out a bit on his neck, making sure there wasn’t a stark contrast between its colour and his face; unlike some poor idols with bad makeup artists.

Concealer came next. He unscrewed open his _The_ _Saem_ concealer, putting a bit on his under eye bags, on his problem areas and around his nose to conceal the redness residing there. He then blended it out with a makeup sponge, making his face instantly brighten and not look so dull. 

He added a bit of eyebrow mascara on his eyebrows, making them look fluffier and changing their colour from grayish black to a light brown. Seungkwan didn’t see the point in filling them in with a pencil as he already had quite thick eyebrows. He only wanted them to match the dirty blonde hair colour that he was currently sporting.

Blush came next. Using _A’PIEU’s_ liquid blush, he added a bit of colour to his cheeks. He also cream-contoured, just a bit, making his cheeks look just a tad slimmer. He then powdered his t-zone and under eyes so they don’t get too oily and crease. Seungkwan didn’t bother to powder his entire face; he wanted that dewy look, after all. 

With his _Ink_ _The_ _Velvet_ from _peripera_ , he lightly coloured his lips. Popping them open and close a few times to equally spread out the red liquid lipstick. He then took out a highlighter from _IT’S_ _SKIN_ , taking some product onto the top of his ring finger and putting it onto his nose, cupid’s bow, and the inside corners of his eyes. He then curled his lashes and coated them with a brown mascara.

Finally, he set his makeup with a mist and put on a bit of cologne.

Seungkwan then blinked at himself on the mirror in front of him, feeling himself. He playfully winked at his own reflection. He looked _damn_ good.

With a smile, he picked up his phone and stopped the playlist that it was playing. He opened his messages app, seeing the address that Jihoon promised to send him.

The location wasn’t that far from his place, actually. It was only a ten minute drive and it was currently 5:02 in the morning. Seungkwan actually had a few minutes to spare, but it was definitely better to be early than to be late so he just decided to not waste anymore time lounging about. Knowing Seoul, there’s bound to be traffic as always, even in the early mornings.

He got out of his goshiwon, phone and a small black clutch containing his wallet and keys in hand. Seungkwan locked his door and headed out of his building, standing at the side of the street to fetch a cab.

It didn’t take him long, thankfully, to catch one. He opened the door and sat inside, giving the directions to the cab driver who nodded to him in response and typed in the address on his GPS. 

A quick ten minutes later, Seungkwan arrived at a tall building with cement pillars. A big sign that said _KBS_ was proudly displayed onto wall, blue flags on poles flying high. Seungkwan felt excitement bubble in his stomach. 

From his seat inside the cab, he saw a short figure running up to him. The person’s hair was flopping all over, wildly, shining under the light of the sun. They wore a denim jacket over a black t-shirt paired with distressed denim jeans, white slip on shoes, and a black mask was covering their mouth.

The unknown person knocked on the driver’s window, and the driver answered him by rolling down his window with an annoyed, “What?” 

Pulling down his mask, the guy responded with a “I’m paying for the ride.” while nodding his head towards Seungkwan’s direction. 

Confused, Seungkwan was about to ask _“Who the hell are you?”_ to the guy, except as he paid more attention, it seemed like his brain was slowly putting two and two together. A quick second passed and Seungkwan realized that: _Hey, that’s Jihoon._

The cab driver turned back from his seat to look at Seungkwan in confusion. Seungkwan quickly nodded his head to him, answering the questionable look in the driver’s eyes with a “Yeah, he’s paying.” He then bid a polite farewell to the man, opening the car door and stepping out onto the cement pathway leading onto the building’s front door.

Jihoon gave him a quick glance and a small, yet polite smile as Seungkwan stood to wait for him so he could pay the driver. Jihoon gave the cab a handful of bills, saying a thank you and a respectful goodbye.

As soon as the driver released his brakes, Jihoon turned towards him with a look of content. He walked towards Seungkwan and bowed a bit as a greeting. Seungkwan did the same to be polite, Jihoon was a senior to him after all. 

With a slight upturn of his lips, Jihoon motioned for Seungkwan to follow him into the building.

Seungkwan followed without any questions, surprise and shock completely taking over his tongue as he walked around the overwhelmingly huge broadcasting station. He could probably fit more than a million goshiwons in the building and still have room to place a track field and run around.

After walking for a few minutes, they both ended up stopping at a white door that had a sign pasted on it that said ‘ _SEVENTEEN_ ’. Seungkwan tried to rack his brain to find an idol band with that name, but unfortunately his mind wasn’t capable of giving him a response.

Jihoon cleared his throat, capturing Seungkwan’s attention and successfully ending his impromptu thinking session. “You’ll need to know some things before going inside, so I’ll explain them first, alright?” He asked. Seungkwan nodded to him back in acknowledgement and as a response.

“You’ll be doing two members’ makeup today,” Jihoon started, grimacing a bit as he and Seungkwan heard a cheerful scream come from room. “There’s seven members in total, that’s why the band’s called ‘ _Seventeen_ ’,” He gestured to the sign taped to the door that had captured Seungkwan’s attention a few moments ago. “They debuted just a few weeks ago.” 

 _Ah_ , so that was why Seungkwan hadn’t recognized the band. _They’re still rookies, huh?_

“They’re nice kids, but they could be quite rowdy at times,” Jihoon chuckled and shook his head, fondness adorning his features. “I hope you can handle them.” 

Seungkwan grinned, anticipation starting to build up in his chest at the thought of meeting the members. They seemed to be quite playful, judging from the laughing coming through the door. 

“Don’t worry, I’m tougher than I look.” He replied, to which Jihoon let out a small smile to paired with a small roll of eyes.

“I’ll introduce you to the other staffs as well, there’s six of us right now including you and me. We’re basically just getting the members ready for Music Bank,” Jihoon added, turning to his right to grab the door handle. He was about to turn it and push the door open, but first he glanced at Seungkwan with an eyebrow raised. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Seungkwan laughed, excited to meet the members and staff like a child buying candy in a candy store. 

Jihoon pushed the door open. Seungkwan had hoped there would be more of a reaction, but everyone seemed to be completely immersed into whatever they were doing. 

There were eleven people in the room, five sitting on chairs in front of a large, lit up mirror. Seungkwan presumed that the three people standing by their sides and overly fussing over them were stylists. Two others were standing and playing on the side, and they seemed to be members of Seventeen due to the blinged out outfits they were wearing.

Only one person seemed to realize that Jihoon was back.

“Jihoon hyung’s back, everyone!” One of the two members who were standing up cheered, jogging up to Jihoon and almost tripping over a wire on the floor. He seemed to be as tall as some skyscrapers that Seungkwan had seen in Seoul. His shout sadly fell on deaf ears, as no one in the room budged from whatever they were doing.

The unnamed member instantly noticed Seungkwan standing quietly beside Jihoon, and his face instantly lit up. Truthfully, he reminded Seungkwan of an oversized, energetic, and sort of clumsy puppy.

“Hello,” Seungkwan greeted the guy politely, genuine smile on his face. “My name’s Boo Seungkwan. I’m going to be filling in as a stylist today.” 

“Hi!” The member replied, bowing a bit. “I’m Kim Mingyu, and I’m a member of Seventeen. I mainly do rap, and I’m the visual of the group.” He grinned, his canines sticking cutely out of his mouth. Seungkwan snorted a bit at his statement, cheeks flushing. Mingyu was attractive, after all.

Mingyu looked back, seeing that the other member he was playing with before Seungkwan and Jihoon arrived now sitting down and scrolling through his phone. “Hey, Seokmin! Come meet the new stylist!” 

The guy Mingyu called Seokmin looked up. Noticing Jihoon and Seungkwan, he set down his phone on the table beside the couch and stood up to jog up to Seungkwan and Jihoon; just like Mingyu did a few minutes ago. Once he was in front of Seungkwan, he flashed an endearing, heart shaped smile. “Hello!” A bow followed his words. “My stage name’s DK, but feel free to call me Seokmin. I’m the main vocalist for Seventeen.”

Seungkwan nodded, bowing a bit too. “I’m Boo Seungkwan, and I’ll be filling in as a stylist today.” He replied to Dokyeom, exactly the same thing that he had said to Mingyu just a few seconds ago. 

Jihoon seemed to notice this, and it didn’t look like he had enough patience to hear Seungkwan repeat the same thing for more than two times. He coughed and yelled a, “Hey everyone! Come over here and meet Seungkwan!”

The sound of Jihoon’s booming and authoritarian voice immediately made everyone drop whatever it was they were doing. After a few shuffling of feet on the floor, Seungkwan stood in the rehearsal room in front of nine new people he hadn’t met yet. 

“This is Boo Seungkwan, he’ll be filing in as a stylist for now.” Jihoon waved a hand gesturing to Seungkwan, who bowed as a greeting once more. “Treat him nicely, guys,” Jihoon added, rolling his eyes but with tenderness written across his face. “Go ahead and introduce yourselves, then.” 

Starting from the left, a guy with spiked blonde hair bowed. “My stage name’s S.coups, but you can call me Seungcheol if you like. I’m the leader of Seventeen and one of the main rappers.” He smiled and blinked slowly, Seungkwan instantly noticing the long eyelashes framing his eyes.

The second guy had brown bangs, which he tried to sweep out of his face with a flick of his head to the side. “I’m Joshua,” He introduced himself, bowing a bit. “I’m a lead vocalist.” He flashed a small smile, making Seungkwan notice how adorable his eye smile looked.

The next member was a bit taller than Joshua. He had dark, almost black hair which was parted on the side, showing his forehead. “My name’s Wonwoo, and I’m a lead rapper.” He greeted Seungkwan, his lips upturned into a small smile. Seungkwan almost took a breath when he heard Wonwoo’s deep voice, sending chills to his bones. _It definitely suits his looks_ , Seungkwan muses.

A number of inches shorter than him, the next member with pale green hair styled in a messy quiff bowed completely to Seungkwan. “My stage name’s Dino, but most people call me Chan. I’m the youngest of the group and I’m also the lead dancer.” He grinned, and Seungkwan grinned back in response. _What a cute kid_. 

The next person was wearing a plain sweater and washed out skinny jeans. He had a ring makeup palette that appeared to be in use attached to his left hand. He also had a head full of long, reddish brown hair. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan,” He gave a full smile to Seungkwan, who almost melted at the angelic action. “I’m Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Joshua’s stylist.”

The next guy also seemed to be part of the staff. He had a mullet and looked intimidating, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he had the cutest voice Seungkwan had ever heard that was paired with a slight accent. “I’m Minghao,” He started, bowing a bit. “I’m Dino and Mingyu’s stylist.” He flashed a small, shy smile. 

A guy practically clinging onto Minghao looked at Seungkwan with a grin, and Seungkwan had to stop himself from completely swooning over his looks. “I’m Junhui,” He bowed as best as he can without detaching himself from Minghao. “I’m one of the choreographers and the band’s representative slash manager in China.” 

The next one was wearing a black shirt, which looked a lot like the one Jihoon was wearing. He had a head full of light green hair. “I’m Kwon Soonyoung,” He greeted Seungkwan, his eyes turning up cutely as he smiled, resembling a small hamster. “I’m also a choreographer for Seventeen, right beside Junhui and my little Jihoon.” 

Some laughed at Soonyoung’s introduction, while some groaned and rolled their eyes. Jihoon, however, looked like he was used to Soonyoung's teasing already and rolled his eyes. Seungkwan did notice that Jihoon’s pale skin flushed a light shade pink. _So they have that kind of relationship, huh?_  He thinks, smiling to himself.

The last person, who Seungkwan assumed to be the last member, looked at him with a piercing gaze. He had brown, almost chocolate hair. His cheekbones were high, accented, framing his face shape nicely. His lips were thin and slightly pink, paired with thick, straight, bushy eyebrows. His eyes were sharp, even without any eyeliner. 

Out of everyone, this guy definitely caught Seungkwan’s eyes. 

The member also looked foreign. Should Seungkwan introduce himself in English? Or... 

“I’m Vernon, but call me Hansol if you want.” He said in Korean, which instantly caught Seungkwan by surprise and answered all of his questions. Hansol seemed to notice his reaction, as he flashed a gummy smile towards Seungkwan.

The smooth voice that came out of his mouth made Seungkwan’s stomach churn, be it in a good way or bad way, _Seungkwan_ _doesn’t_ _know_. “Don’t worry, I’m half Korean, you don’t need to speak English,” He chuckled. “I’m also the other main rapper.” 

Seungkwan laughed in response, mainly out of relief that he didn’t need to speak in another language. He can try and speak English, but he didn’t really feel like making a fool of himself on the first day of his job. 

Especially to a good looking guy like _Hansol_.

“Nice to meet you all.” Seungkwan smiled, to which everyone replied back to with a  _“Nice to meet you too.”_  in perfect unison. 

“Well then, that’s it for introductions.” Jihoon clapped, looking at his watch. “Thirty minutes before broadcast starts, get yourselves ready!” 

Everyone then muttered a yes in response, going back to what they were doing before. Seungkwan looked at Jihoon expectantly, clearly excited to get closer to the staff and members. 

“You’ll be doing Dokyeom and Hansol’s makeup today,” He explained with a fond smile, gesturing for Seungkwan to go on and head over to the makeup vanities where the two members sat. “You think you can get them ready in less than half an hour, kid?” 

Seungkwan snorted, _that’s_ what he’s here for. 

“Of course. Don’t underestimate me, Jihoon- _sunbaenim_.”

Jihoon then laughed, loudly, which made Seungkwan look up to him in confusion and amusement. He doesn’t seem like the type to react like _that_.

With a huge smile on his face, Jihoon shook his head. “Just call me hyung, Seungkwan. No need to be so formal. You can be comfortable with all of us.”

Acknowledging his mistake, Seungkwan let himself laugh a bit at his slip of words. It was a bit embarrassing; but at least now he feels a bit closer to the group, even if he just met all of them a few minutes ago. He smiled.

“Thanks, _hyung_.”

Jihoon shook his head and shooed him away over to the vanities, where Hansol and Dokyeom were.

“Go do your job, Boo Seungkwan.” 

Seungkwan laughed and stuck out his tongue, happiness blooming in his chest. 

“Will do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote way too much for this chapter and the action hasn't even started yet. uwu;;;; if y'all have questions about their roles/jobs, feel free to ask!! i seriously had to create a graph to make sure that i won't leave anyone out and/or mix them all up hh (new carat problems) so,,  
> also that makeup scene was so fun to write so expect more of those in the future!! uwu  
> \- b♥️


	3. twinkle in your eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty all for 60 kudos!! and i’m sorry for not updating sooner!!! ;;; spring break ended last week and as soon as i went back to school i had to do three exams in a week rip i’ll try and update once a week starting now tho!! also it’s 4:01 am rn as i’m posting this and i stayed up all night to write this chapter so i’m sorry in advance if it isn’t as good as the other chapters and there’s a lot of grammar mistakes jsjsj  
> i’ll proofread this in the morning uwu;;  
> \- b ♥️

Walking over to the vanity, Seungkwan decided to start his work by styling Seokmin. The said member was warming up his voice, sat on one of the seven chairs lining the long table; a huge mirror in front of him which showcased his reflection.

He had talked a bit to Jeonghan a few minutes before for some guidance and advice on what to do for the hair and makeup of the members he’s assigned to. After all, Seungkwan was new to the team. He wasn’t completely sure if they had a style going on, hell, he didn’t even _know_ the song they were promoting.

Was the band going for a cutesy style? A natural, yet cool school boy look? Or an angsty, dark concept?

Needless to say, Seungkwan was just _completely_ clueless on what to do.

“Just do a natural look,” Jeonghan had replied with a hair straightener in hand, styling Seungcheol’s platinum coloured hair into a quiff. “They’re going for that pure rookie vibe.” He had smiled briefly at Seungkwan, before reprimanding Seungcheol for scratching lightly at his nose. “ _You’ll ruin the foundation!_ ” He had hissed, though his voice was still soft like honey.

Seungkwan opened his mouth to ask about what makeup he’s supposed to use, as he didn’t bring a kit with him. Usually, the makeup artists would already come equipped with their own supplies; that is, _if_ they work for a salon. Sadly, in Seungkwan’s case, he isn’t.

Yet before he could ask the question which resided at the tip of his tongue, as if sensing his worry and confusion, Jeonghan looked back at him once more with a small smile. “Don’t worry, you can use the makeup we have.” He nodded his head towards the pile of products set on the long vanity table.

Relieved, Seungkwan then gave Jeonghan a small smile, a “Thank you.” slipping out of his mouth.

Seungkwan then took a small breath. _Thankfully,_ he didn’t need to worry much about what Seokmin and Hansol were going to wear. Jihoon had explained that the old stylist had already prepared the clothes for their stage, which were hanging on the clothing racks by the wall.

He just needed to do Hansol and Seokmin’s makeup; at least, _for now_. Seungkwan hoped that once he actually signs an official contract with Pledis, that he’ll be able to be the one who picks out the band’s individual outfits.

Because to be frank, the old stylist’s choice of clothes was _questionable—_ to say the least. Seungkwan shook his head as he stared, disappointed, at the bland colours of the clothes he had no choice but to put Hansol and Seokmin in.

He was going to ask Minghao for his advice too, yet the stylist was clearly busy doing Mingyu’s makeup over there at the far side of the room. They appeared to be bickering over something, and Minghao looked down right murderous, so Seungkwan picked the higher ground and let them be.

Not wanting to bother anyone else and waste any more time, Seungkwan clutched Jeonghan’s words tightly in his heart as he walked up to Seokmin.

The said member sat on one of the chairs positioned towards the vanity, the light bulbs framing the mirror illuminating his lightly tanned skin. Seungkwan scanned the ridiculous amount of makeup set onto the tables attached to the mirror, smiling a bit to himself with excitement.

He walked up to the singer, whose mouth curled up a bit to give him a small smile as he instantly stopped warming up his voice upon seeing Seungkwan.

However, it wasn’t the smile he had shown Seungkwan a while ago when he met him; the one with genuine happiness. It seemed like he was hiding something, if the way he fidgeted with his fingers and the way he bit his lips was enough evidence. Something was _clearly_ bothering him.

Seungkwan didn’t want to pry, it wasn’t his business after all, but he never really liked seeing people dealing with a burden all by themselves.

He had met Seokmin for less than an hour, but that didn’t stop Seungkwan from treating him like he would with an old friend.

Grabbing a soft cotton pad and putting some _Etude House Soon Jung pH_ toner on it, he started applying it onto Seokmin’s skin to thoroughly cleanse and prepare it for the makeup he’s going to be applying after.

Seungkwan cleared his throat a bit, clearing the heavy atmosphere and breaking the silence. “You seem worried about something…” He started, continuing to clean Seokmin’s skin with the toner. “Wanna talk about it?”

Seokmin’s eyes widened a bit at Seungkwan, completely taken aback at his sudden question.

Seeing his startled expression, Seungkwan was quickly about to take back what he had said.  A “ _Nevermind._ ” or something along the lines of “ _It isn’t my business, sorry for asking._ ” was ready to come out of Seungkwan’s lips, before the singer in front of him let out a long held sigh; nibbling his bottom lip even more.

“It’s just that…” He started, staring straight at the mirror. His skin glowed as Seungkwan started putting some moisturizer on it, spreading it evenly with a makeup brush. “What if I mess up the performance? What if my voice cracks…  or I mess up the choreography and everyone notices?”

Seungkwan stopped moving his hands as he looked at Seokmin, who stared back at him with anxiety clear in his eyes. Seungkwan took a small breath to form a reply back.

He hadn’t been acquaintances with Seokmin for a long time. _Hell, he’d just met the singer a few minutes ago_ ; yet the worry in the other’s eyes made Seungkwan’s heart ache at the sight.

It was evident that he was carrying a burden on his shoulders which he hasn’t shared with anyone else except Seungkwan, someone he’d known for a millisecond compared to his bandmates or the other staff.

Truthfully, Seungkwan was _grateful_ that Seokmin trusted him enough in the few minutes they’ve known each other to let his personal worries out to him.

Seungkwan took a small minute to think about what to say, choosing his words carefully in his head to express himself and his thoughts the best he could.

“I know… that you guys are still rookies,” He finally started, he turned his back and grabbed a skin illuminator from the pile of makeup to put on Seokmin’s skin so the finish would end up looking dewy.

He poured a bit onto the metal makeup palette he had on his left hand, loading a flat makeup brush he had grabbed from the array on the table with the product.

“But you have to remember, among all the other rookies, you and the other guys were chosen to debut.” He added, unintentionally avoiding the singer’s eyes, focusing instead on evenly spreading the illuminator onto Seokmin’s skin.

“You were picked from a huge lot of people, doesn’t that say enough about your abilities?”

Seungkwan continued blending out the illuminator. From the corners of his eyes, he sees Seokmin staring intently at his own lap; playing with his hands and twirling them together as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

“Plus, I’ve literally met you for _ten_ minutes,” Seungkwan continued, now with _VDL_ foundation on his makeup palette. He brushes the coloured liquid onto Seokmin’s face with the same brush he had used for the illuminator, blending it out after with a soft sponge. “And I’ve heard you sing and practice for even _less_ than that. Trust me, even _Beyoncé-sunbaenim_ would be proud.”

Seokmin snorted out a laugh.

Seungkwan couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face upon being able to make Seokmin’s mood lighten.

“You’ll do well, I’m sure.” The makeup artist concluded his little pep talk, now setting the makeup he had put on with a powder puff.

“Thanks…” Seokmin replied, a smile now clear on his features. He didn’t seem as anxious as he did a few moments ago now. “I’ll try and do my best, then.” He added, hands now resting comfortably on his lap and no longer fiddling with one another.

Seungkwan let out an extra, shocked noise. “You better!” He quipped, continuing to paint Seokmin’s skin. “Or _Beyoncé-sunbaenim_ would be _so_ disappointed.” Seungkwan jokes, as an opened blush compact now resides in his hand.

Seokmin nudged at him a bit with his arm, laughing heartily.

Their session continued on like that, filled with jokes and good humour. Seokmin seemed genuinely relieved from his worries upon voicing them to Seungkwan; which put Seungkwan into a good mood too, since he managed to help him out. Even the smallest compliments can make someone’s day better.

Continuing with his work, Seungkwan lightly patted some _3CE_ blush onto the apples of Seokmin’s cheeks. He then shaded in Seokmin’s eyebrows lightly with _Shu Uemura_ ’s brow powder, filling in the sparse spots.

Seungkwan actually learned more about the band as he and Seokmin talked. He wasn’t really someone who listened to idol groups and Seokmin seemed happy to be chattering on and on about their group, so Seungkwan really didn’t mind listening to the singer. Usually he’d prefer to be the one talking, but he was kind of busy making sure that Seokmin looked his absolute best; though of course he didn’t _not_ talk at all, he can’t really force himself to be _that_ tight lipped.

Seokmin had basically tattled on to Seungkwan all about the real staff’s and member’s personalities; giving him insight as to what they actually were like and clearing his assumptions.

He had also learned that Seokmin was older than him by a year and that technically he was supposed to use formal language as the singer was older, but Seokmin had just let out a laugh and shook his head, “It’s fine if you don’t wanna use _hyung_! We’re close friends now— aren’t we?” He had winked playfully, to which Seungkwan rolled his eyes to but laughed.

“Everyone assumes that Seungcheol-hyung acts like a dad, when he’s actually like an uncle,” Seokmin said. “Jeonghan-hyung seems like an angel and _will_ act like one when you first meet him, but if you get closer to him he’s actually a devil in disguise.” Seokmin shuddered. Seungkwan let out a snicker in response.

“Jihoon-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung are basically married at this point,” Seokmin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes; yet with a fond smile on his face.

“A composer and a choreographer together? God, they’re such a cliché couple.”

There was a sudden pause, as Seokmin seemed to just realise that he had just said that last sentence out loud— his eyes turning into saucers.

Seungkwan was about to ask him a question, but when he saw Seokmin’s expression he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at Seokmin’s instant 180 degree turn of personalities. “Why do you look like you just ran someone over?” He asked, amused, laughing at how stupid Seokmin looked.

Seokmin scrunched his nose at Seungkwan’s vile remark. He scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty. “Are you…” He started, nervousness seeping in his voice like before. “...Accepting? Of gay people?”

 _Oh_ , so that’s why Seokmin looked like an antler caught in headlights. Jihoon and Soonyoung’s relationship was probably only shared among the close staffs and the members of Seventeen, and definitely not known to the public.

Office relationships were already not idealized, but the fact that it wasn’t a straight relationship either ( _existing in the country and world they were currently living in_ ) didn’t make it any better.

Seokmin’s question didn’t need a whole lot of thinking to answer, though.

“I’m kinda offended that you think I’m straight,” Seungkwan then replied jokingly, rolling his eyes yet with a smile on his lips as to reassure Seokmin. “I try my best to be the gayest person alive and you ask me _that_ question?”

As soon as he heard Seungkwan’s reply, relief seemed to wash all over Seokmin. The singer then let out a loud laugh at Seungkwan’s question. “Sorry for asking, then,” He laughed. “I just don’t like assuming people’s sexualities— it isn’t my business after all.”

Seungkwan hummed in approval at Seokmin’s statement. He gave him a small smile, and grabbed a lipstick form _LANEIGE_ , dabbing just a hint of a nudish-red colour on Seokmin’s lips.

Seungkwan raised his eyebrows, remembering about what he had wanted to ask in the first place. “By the way, Jihoon-hyung’s a composer? I thought he was your manager.” He asked, confused, now lightly brushing over Seokmin’s eyelids with a nude matte shadow from _innisfree,_ just enough to give it colour.

When he was finally free to talk, the singer popped up once more. “Nah, he isn’t,” Seokmin answered. “Our real manager’s out of town right now. Jihoon usually just takes over his spot— but honestly? I prefer him compared to the real one.” The singer snickered.

Grabbing a setting spray from _NATURE REPUBLIC_ , Seungkwan pressed down the pump with his forefinger as he shook the can all over to evenly cover all of Seokmin’s face. Seungkwan knows for sure that the singer will need touch ups within the first minutes of breaking a sweat, but the damage shouldn’t be all that bad thanks to the setting spray and the powder he had put on a while ago.

With a few more touches on Seokmin’s hair as the last step for the makeover, Seungkwan made way for the singer to be able to see his reflection clearly in the big mirror in front of him.

“You like it?” Seungkwan asked, setting down the number of hair brushes and hair styling gels he had in his hand on the vanity table. He looked at Seokmin, who gave his reflection a surprised smile.

“Yep!” He replied, tousling his hair a bit more with his hands; a pleased smile clear on his features. “Now my face _is_ on par with _Beyoncé_ - _sunbaenim_.”

Snorting a laugh, Seungkwan shook his head and motioned for the hyperactive member to pick his clothes from the pile hanging by the wall. “Go change your clothes!”

“Thanks Seungkwan!” Seokmin happily replied, running over to the clothing rack. He almost pushed over Minghao, who was walking over to Junhui. The stylist gave him a playful roll of his eyes, looking used to his antics.

Brushing his bangs out of his face, Seungkwan then walked over to Hansol; the second and last member whose makeup he’ll be doing for today.

The said rapper sat on one of the other makeup chairs positioned towards the vanity, right beside Mingyu who decided to take a quick nap and snored like a lion. Hansol didn’t seem to mind, as his ears were protected thanks to his earphones. He held his phone in his hand, scrolling mindlessly.

Seungkwan couldn’t understand why his heart started beating quickly all of a sudden as he walked, _he could hear it pounding in his ears for Christ’s sake._

Pushing down the anxiety threatening to overspill, Seungkwan walked up to Hansol, who instantly noticed him and gave him a small gummy smile. He took his earphones out, stashing his phone in his back pocket. “Hey.” Hansol greeted him, eyes twinkling.

Seungkwan’s forced his lips to move and reply, but he just ended up standing there; stoic, eyes wide, looking like a goddamn fool while admiring Hansol’s _way_ too attractive face.

Seungkwan found Hansol handsome, there was no doubt in that ( _he’s as straight as a circle, after all_ )— but the thing is, he finds a lot people attractive; hell, everyone in the room was attractive in their own way. Staffs and members of Seventeen alike.

Yet there was something entrancing about Hansol’s eyes, his lips, and the little scrunch of his nose when he smiled. Seungkwan found himself staring a bit too long. Long enough to be considered creepy.

Seungkwan was snapped out of his daze by a small chuckle, one coming out of Hansol’s pink lips. “You okay?” He asked, a small upturn of his brow emphasizing his question.

Cheeks heating up at the sudden sentence bringing him back to reality, Seungkwan coughed and shook his head. “Yeah.” He ended up coughing out, a bit _too_ high pitched. Seungkwan cringed.

He then flashed a wonky smile, hoping that Hansol would forget about what just happened. “Sorry, I think I just realized that I left my shower on.” He managed to squeeze out a lie, still flustered.

Hansol snorted a laugh, an amused look on his face. “You _left_ your shower on?”

“Uh… Yeah?” Seungkwan replied, not really sure as to where the conversation was going. He should’ve just said sorry and kept to himself, _fuck_.

“Well, _okay..._ ” Hansol sang the last word in a sing-songy voice. He seemed to be sensing Seungkwan’s nervousness, as he flashed him a small smile once more. “Just make sure that your water bill doesn’t go too high.” He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Seungkwan nodded his head sheepishly. “Will do.” He replied, voice still shaky though he was basically screeching in his head.

He’d never acted _this_ nervous before, and Seungkwan curses at himself for being so _awfully_ awkward. _Why in the hell is he acting like a goddamn teenager who’s head over heels with their first crush?_

Wanting to forget the embarrassing moment that had just happened, Seungkwan chose to focus on his task at hand. He needed to do something so he could erase that awful interaction from his mind.

He grabbed a toner once again from the pile of skincare laid out on the vanity table. As he popped open the cap, he realized that Hansol’s hair was actually pretty long; and that Seungkwan should probably get it out of the way first before starting his makeup.

Setting down the toner, Seungkwan then grabbed some hair clips from the huge pile of hair accessories that sat on the table.

“Mind if I touch your hair?” Seungkwan asked Hansol, trying to completely ignore his quick heartbeat and the way his own cheeks flushed as the rapper looked him in the eyes and shook his head with a grin.

With Hansol’s consent, Seungkwan parted his chocolate coloured hair in two; trying to remain oblivious to how soft it felt in his hands. He then pinned the parts to the side with the metallic hair clips, making sure no strands were left to dangle in front of Hansol’s face.

The close proximity between him and Hansol made Seungkwan feel like he was suffocating; and he hadn’t even _started_ touching Hansol’s face _for Christ’s sake._

Seungkwan sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly yet quietly, as to clear his mind. _He’s got this._

Seungkwan’s done a lot of people’s makeup before— most of whom are highly attractive in today’s beauty standards. So how different can doing Hansol’s makeup be?

Turning his back once more and grabbing the toner he had set down just a few seconds ago, he did the same thing he had done with Seokmin. He dampened a cotton pad with the product, saturating it with the liquid.

“This may feel a bit cold.” Seungkwan muttered, lightly rubbing the toner on Hansol’s face, who nodded to him in response.

Seungkwan desperately tried to ignore the awkwardness swarming around both of them as he did his work.

He almost dropped the cotton pad when Hansol piped up, “So…” Hansol said, sounding unsure. “Should I call you hyung, or are you younger than me? I want to talk, but I don’t want to accidentally disrespect you.” His tongue peaked out from his teeth as he gave Seungkwan a small smile, who blushed at him in return.

 _I need to stop blushing,_ fuck _._

Clearing his throat, Seungkwan threw the cotton into the trash can under the vanity table. “I’m a 98’ liner, so…”

“Oh!” Hansol’s immediately piped up. “Me too.” He smiled even more, seemingly happy that he didn’t need to use formal speech anymore.

Seungkwan couldn’t help but do the same. “That’s cool,” He replied, laughing a bit at Hansol’s enthusiasm. “We can be same-aged friends, then?”

“Let’s,” Hansol nodded his head. “I don’t have any friends in the team that’s the same age as me— it’s cool to finally have one.”

Seungkwan hummed, understanding Hansol’s situation. “Same,” He replied, now blending out some moisturizer on Hansol’s skin. “Most people from my college are also older than me, it’s kind of stressful to always be the youngest.” Seungkwan scrunched his nose at the memories of always being ordered around.

“Woah, you go to college?” Hansol raised an eyebrow, surprised and seemingly interested. “What’s your major?”

Seungkwan let out a chuckle at Hansol’s surprise. “Yeah,” He said. “I’m a music major,” He added, now putting the same type of liquid illuminator he had used on Seokmin on Hansol.

“Oh,” Hansol seemed even more surprised now. “I assumed you were doing makeup courses— or whatever they’re called. Aesthetic courses?”

“Aesthetician courses,” Seungkwan corrected him, playfully rolling his eyes. “I wanted to, but my parents weren’t really supportive. Something about me being a boy and that _‘boys shouldn’t wear makeup’_ or shit like that.”

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows.

“Now that’s what I call _bullshit_ ,” He frowned, annoyance dripping out of every word he said. “No offence to your parents, though, I’m sure they’re nice people— it’s just a shame that older generations can’t be open minded.”

“They _are_ nice, just old minded, and at this point I’ve managed to tune out every single homophobic thing that comes out of their mouth so,” Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders, though he did agree with what Hansol had said.

He spread some foundation on Hansol’s skin. “Are your parents like that too?”

Hansol didn’t even take a second to answer. “Nah,” He replied, as Seungkwan blended out the foundation onto his neck. “My mom’s from the states and my dad is pretty open to stuff too— I’m lucky to have them, honestly.”

Seungkwan hummed in reply, running out of words to say. The fact that he was so close to Hansol’s face didn’t help either. It was honestly quite unusual for Seungkwan to be as quiet as he is today.

Hansol didn’t seem to notice Seungkwan’s silence though, as he continued to bombard him with questions. It felt like an interview, but Seungkwan really didn't mind and Hansol’s questions weren’t invasive. It was fun talking to Hansol; and it was funny to think now that Seungkwan thought that he was intimidating when first saw him. Hansol was actually nice and chill to be with, maybe a bit of a dork too.

An adorable dork, though.

“Vanilla or chocolate ice cream?”

“Mint chocolate, I’m not basic,” Seungkwan replied, lightly coating Hansol’s eyebrows with a brow gel from _THE FACE SHOP_.

“Fair enough,” Hansol laughed. “Salty or sweet?”

“Salty, definitely.”

“Hm…” Hansol paused, thinking of a question, as Seungkwan set his foundation with powder. “Favourite season?”

“Fall,” Seungkwan quickly replied, now lightly brushing some blush on Hansol’s cheeks. “Or maybe summer?”

Hansol’s questions were rapid fire, but they were interesting and made Seungkwan forget the awkwardness that enwrapped them both a while ago; which was mainly caused by Seungkwan being a flustered mess in front of Hansol, but that’s a topic for another day.

It was a refreshing twist, Seungkwan thinks. He’s usually the one who takes the initiative to lighten the atmosphere, but he doesn’t mind Hansol doing it.

Even though Hansol was the one mainly asking the questions, Seungkwan actually learned a bit about the rapper too. Like the fact that he prefers night over morning, and that he prefers _chicken_ over pizza.

 

 _“Seriously?” Seungkwan had replied, scandalized. “Have you ever tried_ goguma _pizza? That stuff’s godsent.”_

_“That pizza that has its crust stuffed with sweet potato?” Hansol scrunched his nose, which was cute, but the fact that he was doing it thinking of Seungkwan’s favourite food lessened its effect on Seungkwan’s heart. “No thanks.”_

_“Ugh,” Seungkwan had groaned, rolling his eyes. “Once you guys are done with your performance, I’m making you come with me to eat_ goguma _pizza.”_

_“I mean… as long as you pay, I’m not backing out.” Hansol had grinned, an eyebrow raised._

_Seungkwan had equipped his most determined look. “You’re going to eat your words, Chwe Hansol.” He shook his head._

_“Whatever you say.” Hansol had laughed._

 

It wasn’t Seungkwan’s fault that Hansol was uncultured.

Their session passed by quickly, mainly being consisted of getting to know each other and asking random— and also questionable— questions to one another.

 

_“Would you rather be without elbows or without knees?”_

_“Without knees... I guess? What kind of question is that, Hansol?”_

_Hansol just shrugged in response._

 

It was when Seungkwan started setting Hansol’s final hairstyle with hairspray that Jihoon started rounding up all the members of Seventeen with a “Five minutes before the live stage! Get yourselves in your stage clothes, everyone!”

Seungkwan had pushed Hansol out of his chair, motioning at the clothing rack where his outfit hanged. “Go change!”

Hansol seemed taken aback at his sudden order and did as what he was told; but before he did, he checked himself out in the vanity mirror and he flashed Seungkwan a small smile. “Thanks for hiding my eye bags!”

“You’re welcome!” Seungkwan had yelled back, laughing when Jihoon gave Hansol a glare for not being in his stage outfit already, unlike the other members.

The entire waiting room was in chaos for a good five minutes before all of the members were ushered out and onto the stage. Random pieces of clothing were dropped onto the floor, various jewelry scattered everywhere. It was a mess, but everyone in the room looked used to it. Seungkwan wasn’t, but considering how tight the schedule was for the band and staff, he wasn’t surprised either.

All of the staff stayed behind. The room fortunately had TV screens that displayed the live broadcast, making sure that they weren’t out of the loop.

“How was doing Seokmin and Hansol’s makeup?” A guy with blonde hair came up to him, and Seungkwan took a second to remember that his name was Soonyoung; Jihoon’s boyfriend. Soonyoung gave him a bottle of water, Seungkwan happily took it and thanked him.

“They’re really energetic. It was honestly really fun to work with them.” Seungkwan smiled politely, refreshed after taking a sip from the plastic bottle.

Before Soonyoung had the time to reply, everyone’s attention was caught by the emcees announcing that the next band to perform was Seventeen.

Everyone in the room had cheered as Seventeen’s debut single started to play; _Adore U_ , as it was called so by the emcees. Silence then quickly engulfed the room as soon as the members started their choreography, everyone paying thorough attention to the performance.

The three minutes of performance went by quickly. Each members stood out and had their own time to shine. The whole stage was captivating. It was _too_ quick, in Seungkwan’s opinion.

Maybe Seungkwan was biased because he spent more time with Hansol, but the way that Hansol’s personality turned from a dorky teenager to a cool guy on stage made his chest flutter.

When he and Chan rapped, Seungkwan remembered that first impression he had of Hansol. The intimidating one. Seeing how much charisma Hansol was dripping with made him laugh, because Seungkwan _was_ right; Hansol _was_ intimidating— on stage, at least.

It just so happens that Seungkwan managed to see past through that facade within the first few minutes of knowing him.

The show ended quickly, and it wasn’t long before the seven members came back to the waiting room; cheering with joy.

“We killed that stage!” Mingyu screamed, as various yells and whoops resonated within the walls from the staff and members alike.

“Who wants to eat meat!?” Seokmin had cheered, a fist pumping the air as more members encouraged him with more lively yells. “Jihoon-hyung! Treat us all to a meal, please!”

Everyone turned to Jihoon, who seemed to be worried of being in debt. Soonyoung quickly wrapped an arm around him though, as he too laughed and said, “Come on, babe! We did well!”

Seungkwan couldn’t help but laugh at the whole commotion, feeling sorry for Jihoon at the same time as being amused at Mingyu and Seokmin who were dancing Adore U’s choreography— _quite terribly in his opinion_ — in the middle of the room to cheer Jihoon up and convince him to treat everyone.

The manager/composer then heaved out a sigh after a minute, “Fine, _since_ this is your guy’s first stage on Music Bank, I’ll treat you all,” Everyone cheered. “This is the only and last time, though!”

A chorus of _“Yes!”_ , _“Thank you, Jihoon-hyung! I love you!”_ and _“Meat! Meat! Meat!”_ echoed throughout the room as everyone’s excitement and stomach bubbled at the thought of free food.

Seungkwan flinched as a hand on his back startled him out of his laughter. He turned around, confused, and saw Hansol who flashed him a big smile.

“Did you watch us?” He asked. He was sweaty, yet he still looked good as ever. Seungkwan silently patted himself in the back for that.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes playfully. “Duh, of course.”

“Was I good?” Hansol asked, evidently fishing for compliments. Seungkwan _wasn’t_ going to give him one, even if Hansol _did_ do a good job.

“Nah,” Seungkwan joked, playfully acting let down. “You went below my expectations.”

Hansol quickly noticed the sarcasm in Seungkwan’s voice, as he scrunched his nose cutely and he furrowed his brows. “You suck.” He said lightheartedly, bumping Seungkwan’s shoulder with his fist.

Seungkwan laughed. “You’re welcome.”

Their conversation was cut short as Seokmin yelled, “Hey! Hansol and Seungkwan! You guys coming?” He asked loudly, though it seemed like it wasn’t putting any strain on his voice. “We’re eating meat and then doing karaoke!”

Hansol and Seungkwan shared a look, a small smile appearing on both of their lips.

“Yeah, sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched svt’s omniscient interview (?) episode and it was ?? honestly so useful ??? for this fanfic ?? lol it was so interesting i rlly recommend that u guys watch it!! (rip svt’s real manager,,)  
> also i’m sorry if seungkwan is so ooc in this chapter i’m still trying to find that good balance of him being sassy yet also an adorable lil bub hh  
> anyways thanks for reading!!  
> \- b ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> ♥️  
> comments and kudos are always well appreciated! uwu  
> \- b


End file.
